The present invention relates to an assembly kit and to a structural element of the assembly kit. More particularly, it relates to such a structural element which has two elongated leg portions connected with one another in the direction of elongation thereof, and provided with means for connecting the structural element to another structural element.
Structural elements have been proposed in the art, having elongated leg portions rigidly connected with one another and connecting means formed as openings each having two extensions located opposite to one another. The leg portions of the structural element enclose a right angle with one another. Such structural elements give a possibility to assemble in a simple manner quadrangular or rectangular supports for toy models such as cranes, towers and the like. In the field of actual structures, however, triangular supports are often used. In the field of toy models it is also required to provide such structural elements which enables the user to assemble triangular supports. In the field of actual structures the structural elements are formed as corner members having leg portions rigidly connected and enclosing a particular angle with one another. Generally it would be possible to use such structural elements for assembling toy models, however, these structural elements have a disadvantage that each corner element can be used only for assembling of a predetermined triangular support. Such limited capability of the structural elements for assembling the supports makes these structural elements inapplicable for assembly kits in view of economy considerations.